


《承语》第二十八章  温度

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 2





	《承语》第二十八章  温度

自己想想怎么让我同意你这笔‘借款’。  
————————————————  
贺语微微夹着双腿走进来的时候，栾承还坐在床边，手肘支在膝盖上侧，房间里没开灯，栾承半边身体隐在阴影之中，修长而充满力量的身形给贺语带来强烈的压抑感。

“怎么了？想排泄？”栾承刚从思绪中走出来，声音有些沙哑。

贺语听到“排泄”两个字身体一震，下意识的点点头，盯着地面想了想自己的来意，又摇摇头。

“到底想不想？”栾承被他自相矛盾的小动作勾的又喜爱又心疼，本来给他带管的目的就是逼着小东西主动来找自己，如今目的也勉强达到了。只是刚又答应了贺语跟谢灵一起去工作的要求，栾承也没法给他再带着了，栾承拍拍自己的腿，“过来，裤子脱了，坐在这。”

贺语早上喝了好几茶杯水，这时候正都堆积在膀胱里，刚刚魏琮谢灵在的时候还没有太明显的感觉，如今硬着头皮来找栾承，已经跟身体一个温度的软管横亘在身体里，梗塞着存在感更加明显。贺语不敢大幅度的弯腰，他稍微一动，那东西都在他肚子里挤压折磨旁边的嫩肉。

贺语把下身扒光，正蹭到栾承身边，估摸着他的位置转过身，红着一张脸。栾承张开怀抱等着他，双手按着他的腰把他的身体转过一百八十度，按着他让他面对面地跨坐在了自己腿上。

“是不是不喜欢这个？”栾承看他羞红着脸的样子有趣极了，手掌抚摸着微微涨起的小腹，轻轻按了一下。

“唔...”贺语的小腹骤然收紧，压迫他饱胀的膀胱，贺语觉得小腹都搅在了一起，紧紧咬着牙，慢慢放松下小腹的肌肉。贺语低头紧紧看着自己微微涨起的小腹，那里现在非常敏感，一点点的触碰都能让他水深火热。

贺语皱皱眉，压下不适感，又恢复了一触即破的状态。栾承还等着贺语的回答，他的眼神让贺语有些迷茫。

-为什么要问喜不喜欢呢？难道不喜欢就可以拒绝了么？栾承又想做什么...

贺语往后缩了缩，栾承只是这样坐在他对面，贺语都会感觉到一片阴云，好像下意识的逃离栾承已经成了一种习惯。

栾承感觉到贺语的疏离，一只手绕道他背后按住他的背，双腿分开了些，带着贺语跨在他两边的腿也分开了些。贺语屁股突然悬空，身子剧烈的晃了一下，双手在空中抓了一下，还没来得及收回，就被栾承按在了自己肩膀上。

“别动，我给你拿出来。你以后要出门，这个都不懂带了。”栾承轻易的放过让贺语在侥幸中还生出了些疑窦，稍愣了一下，还是规规矩矩地低下头，“谢谢主人。”

栾承这样一句中规中矩的回答有些不满，但也没什么指责。栾承低下头，摆弄贺语安静的垂在大分开的双腿间的性器。那里只露出了一个小圆环，其他的部分都乖顺的埋在贺语的体内。

栾承突然对这个认知感到有些激动。贺语柔软的身体就在他怀里，他的头离栾承的很近，贺语静静的呼吸着，鼻子里呼出的带着温度的气息就喷在栾承额角，带起几根额发轻轻搔动着。

贺语周身还有淡淡的海棠香气，栾承没忍住，低下头，在贺语脖颈上轻轻地咬了一口。

少年白净的脖颈瞬间紧张起来，却不敢动，一副被逼迫的、不情不愿的姿态。

栾承甚至可以想象得到贺语脸上的神情-抿着嘴，微微蹙起眉，眼神晃动，又被压抑着冷静下来。

栾承嗅够了贺语身上的气息，有些恹恹的放开他，呼吸更深沉了些。这时候，栾承很怀念那个在门口，紧紧抱着他，给了栾承突如其来的一个吻的贺语。以前还没有注意到，现在的栾承非常希望贺语有点回应，但显然怀里紧绷着的人并不这么想。

栾承叹了口气，低头去拔贺语身下的小环。

贺语在敏感器官被触碰到的一瞬间呼吸立刻重了起来。栾承取得很慢，但那个光滑的东西慢慢的从体内抽离，不适感持续而漫长的刺激着贺语，身体上的感觉让贺语对栾承有点怵，他忍不住开口，“主人！...主人，求您缓一下...”

栾承停下手，那根细长的软帮已经被他抽出一半了，正凌乱的卷在床上，栾承微微抬头看贺语，贺语的脸颊都红了起来，呼吸有点急促，喷出的气息也比刚才热了几度。

栾承此时一颗心都软着，他有些担心自己是不是下手重了，蹙着眉问他，“怎么了？疼了？没看到出血的地方啊。”

贺语咬着下唇摇摇头，不适感已经缓了过来，刚被取出软管的地方都挣脱了束缚似的舒服着叫嚣，剩下的那半截软管显得更加可恶，“对不起....主人，请继续吧...”

栾承伸手绕过他，在他屁股上轻轻拍了两下，“放松，不会伤到你的。”

贺语一愣，不会伤到你这种话是栾承第一次说，如果是之前，可能贺语会揣着这句话细细琢磨一个晚上，可能还要去把那个相册再翻上几遍，可现在，贺语只觉得有些可笑。

栾承不知道他心思里的弯弯绕绕，继续手上的动作，每拉出一段都停下两秒让贺语缓一缓，直到贺语的气息平稳了再继续。

最后一端软管彻底离开了贺语的身体，小小的尿道孔还有些合不拢。持续的刺激让贺语的性器硬了起来，有些突兀地翘在空气里，光滑的龟头上亮晶晶的，蒙着一层湿滑的液体，小眼处还缓缓地吐着液体。

栾承握着他的性器来回撸动了两下，指腹在龟头上打着转，栾承抬起头，在贺语耳边轻笑了一声，“你看看你，怎么兴奋成这个样子，都湿了。”

贺语这时哪受得起这个刺激，本来尿液就堆积在膀胱边缘，小腹一绷紧更加加剧了尿液冲出去的趋势，贺语声调都陡然上升了两分，“主人！主人，请...请您允许我排泄...”

贺语被刺激和憋胀夹击的实在有些难挨，话一出口才察觉到自己又重复了一下，他连忙缩了缩肩膀，偷偷地观察栾承的反应。

栾承没听到似的没理会他，站起身把他放下来，揽着贺语的肩把他带到卫生间。双手托着他的大腿把他重新托起来，以一个婴儿把尿的姿势让贺语对着马桶，栾承在他耳边轻声说，“尿吧。”

贺语的视线里只有白色洁净的马桶和底部的一小摊水，再熟悉不过的场景一遍遍刺激着他的神经。可偏偏栾承就在他身后，拖着他的身体让他放松不下来，他整个腿的着力点只有栾承两只胳膊，他整个身体都紧绷着。

贺语犹豫半天，在强烈的排泄欲望和紧绷的肌肉之间煎熬，终于，他轻声恳求道，“主人..能不能让我下来...？”

“不行，”栾承觉得有些好笑，冷着语气逗他，“尿不出来？要不就再喝三杯水再来？”

贺语看不到栾承的脸色，听他的语气瞬间有些慌乱，于栾承的皮肤接触的地方立刻灼烧般热了起开，他连忙摇头，身体还在微微挣扎着，“不用！不用，对不起主人，我这就...”

栾承把他抱的更紧了一些，“别动。自己把着对准，脑袋转过来趴在我肩上。不让你看着，能不能放松一点？”

贺语被他直白的话语羞得红了整张脸，双手慢慢握住自己的性器，对着马桶。他摸不准栾承的脾气，又怕进一步惹恼他，真的要再喝三杯水，连忙回过头来，额头抵在栾承的肩上。栾承的肩宽广厚实，贺语今天第一次认真的接触这个部位，这里的安全感让他有些动容。

贺语乖巧地窝在栾承怀里，柔软的头发都柔顺地垂下，懒懒地搭在栾承肩上。栾承的心情也上升了几分。

半晌，贺语终于习惯了这个让他羞涩不堪的姿势，在栾承的注视下放松了括约肌，水声在安静的浴室中响起，贺语的头又往栾承肩窝里藏了藏。

终于解决了一直令他忐忑不安的事，贺语觉得五脏六腑都被熨平了。

贺语刚套好裤子，栾承赶他出去，“去吧，快去帮常叔准备一下晚饭，不许只挑自己喜欢吃的。”

贺语被他的温柔撞得有些不知所措，晕乎乎地正要往外走，突然顿住了脚步，想起了自己的来意，犹犹豫豫的回身， 垂着头，两只手暗暗攥着衣角，语气里是带着希冀的恳求，“主人...您能不能，借我些钱？”

栾承一愣，“你要钱做什么？东西不够么？”

“不是，不是我。我...需要钱给花花买猫粮和猫砂...”

栾承思索了一下才反应过来他口里的“花花”是什么，栾承无奈，差点被他气笑了，“你就不能起个好点的名字么？借你钱可以，你怎么还？”

贺语一早就想好了，“我明天去上班，谢灵说会有工资...不过要一个月以后。”

栾承立刻打断他，“栾家的奴隶什么时候允许有私有财产了？你的工资领回来也是上交到奴营，怎么能自己留下？”

贺语顿时无声了，低着头挨骂，神色有些苦恼。

栾承也没想到本来打算带回来逗贺语开心的小玩意还能有这个作用，他上前两步靠近贺语，伸出手掌握住贺语一边臀肉，重重地揉了两下，把贺语的身体带的不由得往栾承怀里踉跄两步，栾承在贺语的耳边诱惑般地低语，“那你只能肉偿了。吃完饭来我房间，自己想想怎么让我同意你这笔‘借款’。”

————————————————  



End file.
